Comment sauver une vie
by WaNey
Summary: "- La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille, c'est juste une putain d'épreuve à surmonter et qui comprend plusieurs niveaux. C'est assurément un cadeau de Dieu mais qu'est-ce que je suis censé en faire quand je sais que j'en ai gâché une partie ?" Je la fixais intensément, peu sur de ce que j'étais en train de comprendre. Me demandait-elle vraiment comment sauver sa vie ?
1. Prologue

Prologue

D'une certaine façon j'avais peur d'être confrontée à cette vie que je m'étais efforcée de détruire. Etre confronter à tous ce que j'avais voulus éviter, à tous ce que j'avais gâchés et être confronter à mon ignorance passée. J'étais tout simplement une lâche, avec un cœur certes, mais une lâche. C'est pourquoi je me noyais dans la littérature, avide de m'évader de tout le bordel que j'avais créé et dont j'essayais de m'échapper... Ou de m'y enfoncer encore plus, encore un peu plus loin pour éviter d'être à porter de main de mon entourage et des gens en générale. J'évitais aussi soigneusement les gens comme ils m'évitaient soigneusement. Je suppose que c'était la raison pour laquelle je ne comptais pas beaucoup d'amis auprès de moi. Ça sonnait tellement dramatiquement. Je soupirais d'énervement, et puis merde combien de fois étais-je venu ici déjà ?

« - Bella ? »

Inconsciemment je souris. Sa voix douce était comme le feu d'une cheminée pour un démuni. Une source de chaleur, d'évasion et de réconfort. Mon irritation disparut aussi rapidement que le sourire m'étais venus. Je la suivais jusqu'à son bureau et m'installais sur le canapé en face du fauteuil comme à mon habitude. Je ramenais mes jambes contre moi des que je fus assise sur le canapé. Ma psychologue s'installa en face de moi et ouvrit son calepin. Elle me posa les questions habituelles et je répondais toute ouïe à notre petite à routine. Toutefois elle redevint plus sérieuse de questions en questions. Son professionnalisme était de retour.

« - De quoi as-tu peur, Bella ? me demanda Esmée, intriguée.

Je tremblais un peu. J'avais toujours ces frissons désagréables qui vous transperçaient la peau lorsqu'elle me posait les mauvaises questions. Du moins, celles auxquelles je ne voulais jamais répondre. Cependant je décidais de ne pas m'esquiver, après tout c'était Esmée, la femme la plus adorable, compréhensive du monde et par-dessus tout ma psychologue qui était tenu au secret médicale. Je déglutis et lui répondis finalement.

- Ce sentiment d'insouciance, d'allégresse qui nous permet de croire que la vie est éternelle, que nous somme éternelles et que chacun de nos actes, de nos gestes devraient être accomplis au maximum et sans limites ni réserves.

- As-tu peur de mourir, Bella ? »

Je fis de non de la tête, absolument honnête avec elle comme avec ma conscience.

« - Je n'ai pas peur de mourir... J'ai peur de ce qu'il y après ! »

[..]


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : « J'aimais la simplicité car je transpirais la simplicité et la banalité. Ça me collait bien à la peau. »

« - Sans charrier Jasper, quelle merde t'essaies de me faire avaler encore ? Demandais-je à mon meilleur ami

- Je t'assure c'était comme si nous nous savions que nous allions finir ensemble, que c'était elle – [...]

- Comme un coup de foudre tu veux dire ? Le coupais-je, assez sarcastique

- Te fous pas ma de gueule, j'ai l'impression d'être un putain de cinglée !

- Je ne serais pas celle qui dira le contraire, Jazz ! Tu racontes des conneries, je veux dire que tu la connais à peine ! Lui as-tu seulement parlé ?

- Techniquement nous nous connaissons depuis un an ! répliqua-t-il »

Je pris avec précaution le bol de céréales en face de moi en grognant, tout en coinçant mon téléphone entre mon épaule et mon oreille gauche. J'avais cet étrange pouvoir de casser tout ce que j'osais touchée, tout ce je tenais entre les mains. C'était devenu tellement peu anodin pour ma famille qu'on ne me laissait plus toucher autre choses que mes propres affaires. Jasper qui était mon meilleur ami depuis le lycée, venait tout juste de rencontrer la fille de ses rêves, une certaine Alice Cullen et cela faisait bientôt deux jours qu'ils sortaient officiellement ensemble. En réalité, l'histoire était bien plus tordue. Il y a tout juste un an, Jasper l'avait abordé sur un forum étudiant concernant la suppression de certaines filières et certains cursus des études supérieurs. Et depuis il ne jurait que par Alice Cullen. Il m'avait envoyé une photo d'elle. Une jolie brune, pétillante, adorable à souhait et extravagante d'après Jasper. Tout ce qu'il aimait en somme. Le seul problème ? Elle habitait l'Alaska jusqu'à hier. Sa mère venait d'être mutée ici à Phœnix du fait de son boulot, une psy à ce qui parait. Ce qui avait ce faisant laissé la possibilité à Jasper et Alice de se voir quand sa mère avait décidé de faire l'état des lieux de leur nouveau nid familiale. Jasper en était dingue, elle l'était surement aussi mais pouvait-on vraiment s'engager comme ça ?

« - Comprend moi ! Je veux dire ça fait un an que je l'attends !

- Mon côté romantique désespère de connaitre une situation telle que la tienne, trouver l'amour de cette manière après avoir passé tant de temps à se parler mais mon côté cynique Jazz – […]

- Je t'en prie, arrête ton cinéma ! Juste sois sympa avec elle ? me supplia-t-il

- Jenecomptaisnepasl'etrejeveuxdirejeleseraisvolonti ergratuitement !

- Bella ne parle pas la bouche pleine, c'est juste écœurant ! »

Je terminais ma bouchée en rigolant. Je n'étais jamais méchante gratuitement. J'étais peut être dépressive, masochiste, agressive ou encore cynique mais pas méchante sans raison. J'étais juste Isabella Swan, étudiante en troisième année. Le petit bout de femme frêle aux cheveux châtains et aux grands yeux noisette qu'on confondait souvent avec les premières années.

« - Tu me connais, je serais juste putain cool comme à mon habitude ! Soupirais-je

- Cool ? Bella plus personne ne dis cool ! Ris mon ami

- Tu ne dis plus cool, Jazz ! Et puis merde, j'ai juste hâte de la rencontrer !

- Je sais ! D'ailleurs ses frères sont cool aussi ! Et Rosalie s'entend déjà très bien avec Alice comme avec les deux autres. Surtout avec Emmett, je dois dire. Peut-être que – […]

- Jasper ? T'a-t-on jamais giflé à travers un téléphone portable avec une chaussure ? Je sais à quoi tu penses Jasper Hale et au grand jamais, je dis bien au grand jamais – […]

- Pourquoi ce ton faussement dramatique ? Me coupa-t-il

- Au revoir, Jasper Hale ! A Jamais j'espère !

- Bien sur je t'aime aussi et on se voit demain ! »

Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre et me posais directement sur mon lit, mon téléphone à présent sous mon coussin. Je déposais un livre sur mes genoux, impatiente de finir ce dernier bouquin que j'avais emprunté à la bibliothèque à côté de chez moi. Phœnix avait son bon côté, habité près du centre-ville avec tout à porter de main mais tellement bruyant malheureusement. Je déposais le bol de céréales vide près d'un pied de mon lit et m'allongeais finalement sur le ventre. Avoir un lit deux places aussi avait ses bons côté je suppose.

« - Bella chérie, je sors ! »

Ma mère Renée venait de débarquer dans ma chambre sans avoir toqué. Pourquoi changer les bonnes vieilles habitudes ? Je hochais la tête et lui demandais de ne pas faire de bêtises en mon absence. J'avais toujours eus une relation tendue avec ma mère jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je m'énervais pour un rien, je criais pour un rien et je débâtais pour un rien, simplement pour avoir la satisfaction de montrer que j'avais raison ou d'avoir le dernier mot. J'étais arrivé au stade ou je ne pouvais plus l'encadrer elle et son excentricité, j'en étais même arrivés à la détester. Pourtant elle n'avait rien fait pour, malgré sa sévérité et sa dureté tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était me protéger, mais à sa manière. Je ne l'avais compris que très récemment malheureusement et je le regrettais amèrement, j'en étais venu au point aujourd'hui où j'avais peur de la perdre, que mes mots la blessent, ou pire qu'elle ne connaisse jamais ses petits-enfants, ses arrières petits-enfants et que jamais ça n'en finisse. Je veux dire, la vie était imprévisible. Elle pouvait me quitter la seconde suivante, cette nuit ou lendemain après que je sois parties en cour dans un mois ou trois piges. J'étais en plus paranoïaque sur les bords.

Je fermais rageusement mon livre, me traitant d'idiote.

« - C'est quoi mon putain de problème ? Rageais-je »

Je me levais et fis les cents pas dans ma chambre. Elle était parti je ne sais ou, pour je ne sais quoi concernant la foutue assistante sociale. Nous étions fauchés, elle était fauchée et elle ne travaillait pas pourtant elle se débrouillait toujours pour ramener quelque chose, remplir le frigo ou me faire plaisir et faire plaisir aux gens. Elle avait ce besoin inutile d'être généreuse, de donner sans compter et ne rien exiger échange. Alors qu'elle était celle à qui on devait donner. De là, j'eus une misérable pensée pour mon père qui vivait loin de moi et que je ne voyais pratiquement pas si ce n'était pendant les vacances d'été quand ma mère avait l'argent nécessaire pour un billet d'avion ou un mois durant l'année quand il avait l'argent nécessaire. Il était aussi fauché que ma mère et moi. Ils étaient divorcés et que je me souvienne, ils n'avaient jamais entretenue une relation de couple mariées. Toujours dans des rapports de conflictualités dont ils ne cessaient pas de me mêler. Ça en devenait ridicule. Ouais j'étais vraiment une putain de dépressive. Je m'affalais complètement sur mon lit peu désireuse de continuer à me torturer ainsi mentalement. On était dimanche j'aurai du sortir, appeler des amis pour organiser quelque chose ou un truc du genre. Mais de un, j'aimais la solitude, mes livres et mes perpétuelles habitudes et de deux, je n'étais pas quelqu'un de très prolixe comme ma mère. Je tolérais juste ce grand blond posé et calme qu'était Jasper Hale, cette beauté blonde surprotectrice qu'étais Rosalie Hale et accessoirement la grande sœur de Jasper et cette gentille brune, timide à en crever d'Angela Weber. Je n'étais vraiment pas très prolixe.

« - Merci, Papa ! » soufflais je

Je me rappelais ensuite du jour où un gars plus vieux de mon ancien lycée m'avait balancé à la figure que j'étais une pauvre fille esseulé. J'avais cherché la définition sur Google, très désireuse de savoir si nous avions vraiment la même définition du mot en question. Ok je me sentais parfois mise à l'écart, à l'abandon mais la réalité était que j'aimais ce vide autour de moi. Je pris mon coussin contre ma poitrine et fermais les yeux, pensant au lendemain et me vidant par la même occasion la tête soit des choses auxquelles je ne devais pas penser, pour le bien de mon esprit détraqué. Demain serait une longue journée de cour. Non pas que je n'aimais pas ce que je faisais, mes cours de langues approfondis en communication à la fac étaient vraiment intéressant. Mais c'était tellement paradoxal face à ce besoin de solitude que quémandait ma personne. J'aimais échanger avec les gens autour de moi. Mais dans le fond j'étais une littéraire dans l'âme, j'aimais me cacher derrière mes livres, derrière mon ordinateur portable à taper des semblant d'essaies. J'aurais été hypocrite si je vous disais que je n'avais pas rêvé d'être écrivain un jour.

Je me positionnais sur mon flanc droit et passait la couverture au-dessus de ma tête en abandonnant mon coussin derrière moi. Il était quinze heures quelque chose et j'étais déjà épuisé. Ce qui me semblait être quelques secondes fut en réalité une nuit et mon réveilla sonna. Fais chier ! Je me levais et regardais mon téléphone portable. Nous étions bien lundi. Je me levais et m'activai pour arriver à la douche sans trébucher. J'étais cinglée, maladroite et en plus incapable d'utiliser correctement ce qui allait parfaitement bien chez moi, soit mes jambes. Je n'étais vraiment pas normale. J'avais mon petit rituel chaque matin : douche, habillage et petit déjeuné avec un bouquin.

(…)

« - Bella pose se livre et mange ! »

Je déposais mon livre à contre cœur, la mine boudeuse.

« - Ne fais pas cette tête ! Et puis ta tenue ne sera pas aussi classe si tu tires une tronche pareille !

Je portais une longue jupe blanche en toile simple avec un pull noir à manche longues assez léger qui retraçait parfaitement tout mon buste. J'aimais la simplicité car je transpirais la simplicité et la banalité. Ça me collait bien à la peau. J'avais attaché mes cheveux en un chignon lache. Il faisait beau aujourd'hui, comme toujours en sommes et je détestais ne pas sentir le vent sur ma nuque quand il y en avait.

- Mman ou est-ce que tu pêches ces phases ridicules ? Je veux dire, est ce que tu t'entends ? Me moquais-je »

Je n'eus pas le temps d'éviter le torchon qu'elle me lança et qui atterrit en plein dans ma face. Elle semblait de bonne humeur, ses traits n'étaient pas tirés par l'angoisse de recevoir un appel de la banque pour lui annoncer que le dernier prélèvement avait été refusé. Elle semblait presque soulagée. De plus, elle ne m'avait pas parlé de son entrevue avec l'assistance sociale, je supposais donc que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter. Impossible. Je m'inquiétais toujours.

« - Lève-toi et bouge en cour, fille ingrate ! »

Je me levais et ris contre sa joue quand je l'embrassais. Je lui laissais le soin de débarrasser mon bol de céréales. Je déposais sur mon nez fin mes lunettes de soleil et attrapais mon sac près du vestibule. J'allais prendre ma voiture aujourd'hui, je n'étais définitivement pas motivé pour marcher avec mes sandales. Je pris avec moi mon coupé, que j'avais acheté après deux ans d'économies et de dur labeur. J'arrivais en trombe devant la fac, je n'étais pas encore sortis de la voiture que je dégainais mon téléphone portable pour savoir où est ce que Jasper se cachait.

« - Serais tu en train de sécher nos cours d'amphi pour aider ta belle princesses à déménager, mon preux Jasper !

- Et si tu commençais par me dire bonjour ?

- Conneries ! Où est-ce que t'es ?

- Secrétariat ! Je n'assisterais pas à l'amphi, j'attends qu'Alice et ses frères récupèrent leurs emplois pour pouvoir leur faire visiter le campus. Me répondit-il

- Dis donc, à peine ensemble qu'elle te tient déjà en laisse ! J'aime cette Alice !

- Arrête d'être si foutrement conne ! dit-il à travers le combiné en riant

- Pourtant c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes, non ? Répliquais-je au tac au tac

- Ouais seulement t'a changé … tu sais depuis ton accident et tout ce bordel ! Une partie de toi me manque, mais je suis tout de même foutrement fière de toi Bella ! murmura-t-il

- Tu ne - […] Laisse tombé, je dois te laisser l'amphi commence ! »

Je rangeais rageusement mon téléphone dans mon sac et me dirigeais pour de bon vers l'amphi. Je savais pertinemment que j'avais changé. Merde j'étais perdue, mais j'étais aussi pleinement consciente de ce que je faisais. J'avais gâché une partie ma vie, celle de mes proches et j'espérais que j'avais changé au mieux sans pour autant avoir perdu tout ce que j'étais. Je voulais assumer les choix que j'avais faits, les conneries que j'avais faites. Putain, j'avais été si ignorante si putain d'ignorante. Et quand je revoyais ses images dans ma tête, je me sentais si foutrement conne et vide de l'intérieur. J'en mourrais presque si je n'avais pas été autant attaché à mes proches. Je veux dire nous n'avions qu'une vie, non ? J'espérais secrètement qu'au jour d'aujourd'hui je faisais les bons choix et que j'adoptais le bon comportement. J'avais le pressentiment que j'étais sur le bon chemin alors pourquoi je continuais à m'auto-flageller ?


	3. Chapter 2

**Opening : **Oui je me manifeste enfin mais je suis plutot du genre timide, ne m'en veuillez pas ! Alors voila le deuxième chapitre, comme je le disais, on se donnera rdv les mardis et un autre jour dans la semaine. Je ne sais vraiment pas ou cette histoire va nous mener, juste au feeling encore. Merci à vous de me suivre, Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Quand Edward rencontre Bella.

Cette situation était insupportable. J'étais en colère contre Jasper de m'avoir mise en rogne et j'étais surtout foutrement en rogne contre moi et ma bêtise. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était sauver son amie d'une probable dépression. Mais comment lui dire que je préférais ne m'associer à personne, ne vouloir d'aide de personne pour pouvoir remonter la pente. Je m'étais mise dans la merde seule alors j'avais décidé d'en sortir seule. C'était légitime, n'est-ce pas ? Je rangeais mes affaires rapidement et quittais le dernier amphi de la matinée sans demander mon reste. Je n'avais pas pu correctement suivre le cour de civilisation anglaise comme les cours suivants d'ailleurs. J'étais épuisé comme à mon habitude et comme d'habitude ce n'était pas seulement physique, c'était de l'intérieur. J'en arrivais à être essoufflé parfois, comme si j'avais couru un marathon. Je replaçais mes lunettes de soleil sur mon nez et sortis une cigarette de mon sac pendant que je traversais le campus. Je ne voulais décidément pas croiser Jasper et sa clique. J'étais d'une humeur massacrante et tout ce que je voulais à cet instant était de profiter du soleil et d'un livre. J'allais être désagréable de toute façon. J'allumais ma clope et pris le soin de prendre mon téléphone et mes écouteurs que j'enfilais avant de jeter mon sac sur le siège passager de ma voiture. Je détestais l'odeur de la cigarette sur mes vêtements et sur mes mains, mais j'avais trouvé que ce moyen pour déstresser alors j'en profitais. Je faisais face à ma voiture quand on me retira un écouteur. C'était une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

« - Merde de merde de merde ! Soufflais-je »

Je n'avais jamais eus la chance d'avoir de bon timing, je tombais toujours sur les mauvaises personnes aux mauvais moments. On appelait ça le karma, le destin, mais personnellement j'appelais ca une putain de malchance. Ça ne pouvait pas être le destin puisque j'avais prié pour ne pas le croiser, si ? Je me tournais nonchalamment vers lui. Vers eux. Et me sentis tout à coup horrible. Ils s'accordaient si bien ensemble, comme s'ils sortaient du même magazine de mode. Jasper tenait la main de ce qui me semblait être Alice. Elle était assez petite mais semblait tellement forte à la fois. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs jais, des yeux qui me semblaient être vert ou bleu au premier abord et merde elle était juste adorable, j'avais envie de la serrer dans mes bras. A droite d'Alice, un mec assez musclé, voire très musclé souriait. Il était grand, il ressemblait tellement à Alice mais ce qui me frappa le plus c'était la joie de vivre qui suait de tout son être. Il frappa l'épaule du gars à côté de lui, que je supposais être son frère, toujours en riant et lui dit quelque chose. Celui-ci grimaça en se frottant l'épaule et tourna la tête vers moi. Contrairement aux deux autres, j'eus un mauvais pressentiment à son égard. Comme si je devais le fuir. Tout mon être criait de le fuir, il était dangereux pour moi et ma santé mentale, je le sentais à des kilomètres. Mais c'était foutrement ridicule. Gêné que je l'analyse ainsi il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et redescendit vers sa nuque qu'il commença à masser. Et quelle chevelure. Quelles mains. Il était étrangement beau, tout pour plaire et bien que je ne le connaisse pas, je le haïssais déjà. Inconsciemment je me reculais, mon dos contre la portière passager, je retirais mes lunettes.

« - Jasper, le saluai- je, faussement joyeuse

- Bella, je te présente Alice, Emmett et Edward.

- Jolies prénoms, répondis-je sarcastique en les saluant à mon tour. »

D'où ils les sortaient, d'un grimoire ? Je veux dire, ils étaient jeunes, à la mode et suivait leur temps. Je ne pus m'empêcher une fois de plus de m'émerveiller devant leur beauté et leur prestance. Merde, ils étaient classe ces gosses !

« - Jasper m'a tellement parlé de toi, Bella ! Je suis sûr que nous serons de grandes amies !

- Je n'en doute pas le moins du monde, Alice ! Répondis-je, mal à l'aise »

J'étais sûr d'une chose à présent : sa copine était fêlée. Adorable mais fêlée.

« - Alors Bella ou est-ce que tu allais comme ça ? me demanda Emmett

- Quoi ce n'était pas évident ? »

J'osais lever les sourcils. En prenant une dernière bouffée de ma cigarette que j'avais bêtement laissé se consumer.

« - Tous ce que j'ai vus c'est que tu m'étais tes affaires dans ta caisse mais rien me disais ou est-ce que tu allais !

- Perspicace en plus ! Je rentrais pour tout te dire ! Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre ! Répondis-je, en souriant

Je lui tendis une main qu'il serra avec aplomb. Je cru pendant un instant entre mes phalanges craqué. Emmett se tourna ensuite vers Alice et Jasper pour parler de je ne sais quoi à propos de la cafète et de Rose. Alors c'était lui dont Jasper parlait. Edward si je me souvenais bien était resté à proximité … à me regarder. Il me rendait nerveuse.

« - Quoi ? Dis-je, en riant nerveusement. »

Je grimaçais. Apparemment il n'y avait pas que sa sœur qui était fêlé. Il semblait à la fois peiné et intrigué. Je détestais qu'on me prenne en pitié, car je savais clairement que c'était ce qu'il faisait. Jasper le faisait de temps e, temps, ma mère et Rose également et même Angela. J'étais tellement facile à comprendre, encore plus quand je ne parlais pas et que mes émotions s'en chargeaient. Mon corps dégageait mon mal à l'être, mes humeurs mes états d'âme. Et comme je n'extériorisais rien, on pouvait le sentir aisément. J'étais sûr qu'il savait. J'étais persuadé qu'il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez moi. Et qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez moi de toute façon ?

« - Disons que je suis assez douée pour lire à travers les gens. Tu dois savoir n'est-ce pas que les yeux sont les miroirs de l'âme ? Tu ne peux duper personnes. Je ne te connais pas mais agir en putain de garce comme tu le fais, non agir avec autant de condescendance... C'est …- ce que je veux dire c'est que tu ne rends pas justice à … Juste que ta souffrance, ce n'est pas normal de souffrir autant – […]

« - Effectivement tu ne me connais pas ! Le coupais-je, paniquée »

Je montais rageusement dans ma voiture et démarrais en trombe sous le regard choqué de Jasper. Je savais bien que j'aurais dû fuir. Je me garais en plein milieu de la route et frappais le volant de toutes mes forces. Je n'aimais pas le fait qu'il sache, j'étais déboussolé qu'il sache. Je redémarrais des que je fus plus calme et conduis cette fois jusque chez moi, en espérant, de toutes mes forces, ne plus jamais le revoir. Je laissais mon sac dans ma voiture et marchais jusqu'à la porte toujours prise de panique. J'étais juste terrorisé à cet instant et je sentais que j'étouffais. Je refermais la porte d'entrée derrière moi et me glissais le long de celle-ci.

« - Bella chérie tu rentres tôt. Tout c'est bien passé ? Bella ? M'appela-t-elle. Ne me voyant pas arriver, ma mère prit l'initiative de venir jusqu'à moi et des que je la vis, ce fut trop presque insupportable. Je levais les yeux vers elle et ma vue se troubla instantanément. J'étais au bord des larmes.

- P-pourquoi je me sens si mal alors que j'ai tout fait pour changer ? On dit que Dieu est pardonneur et Miséricordieux alors pourquoi alors que je ne suis rien, pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me pardonner le millième du quart des mauvaises actions que j'ai commises, des mauvaises paroles que j'ai dites, des-des … PUTAIN ! J'ai changé n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi ?, sanglotais-je finalement. »

Elle me prit dans ses bras et essaya tant bien que mal de me calmer. Mais mon passé me rattrapa une fois de plus. Je m'étais laissé emporter par la folie des grandeurs, le besoin de profiter de ma vie d'adolescente puis après de jeune femme épanouie et des biens que me donnait la vie. J'avais dû passer à un centimètre de la mort pour me rendre compte que la vie était éphémère, temporaire et inestimable. Nous ne contrôlions rien. Je pouvais tout perdre en un claquement de doigt. Ma mère, mon père, Jasper, jusqu'à perdre ma vie. Et je me rendais folle à penser à tout ça. Je m'en rendais malade à penser à la fin. La vie était un cadeau mais à quel prix ?

« - Bella, je voulais te parler de quelque chose et je pense que c'est le bon moment maintenant. Le rendez-vous chez l'assistante sociale m'a permis d'avoir une aide plus que nécessaire pour nous, Bella. Nous pourrons changer de vie quand tout sera terminé, tu m'entends chérie ? Nous avancerons ensemble. Dit-elle, la voix cassée »

C'était indéniable, je ne survivrais pas si elle me quittait et à chaque fois, toujours un peu plus tous les jours, je me rendais compte de cela. La vie était éphémère et j'étais malade qu'elle le soit. Je me dégageais de Renée et séchais mes larmes. Comment ciel étions nous arrivés sur le canapé ?

« - Je suis désolé, dis-je en reprenant contenance

- Ne t'excuses pas chérie, tu en avais besoins. Tu en as besoins ! »

Mon cerveau redémarra au quart de tour, refusant tout de même de comprendre ce qu'elle essayait par-dessus tout de me dire. Elle lâcha mes mains et caressa doucement mes cheveux tout en m'admirant. Ses yeux reflétaient tout l'amour qu'une mère portait à son enfant et le mien était vide de tout sentiment. On pouvait seulement y voir la panique. Panique de tout perdre.

« - Bella, tu dois te faire aider ! Hier j'ai parlé de ta situation à l'assistante sociale et j'ai pu obtenir des séances avec un psychologue pour toi chérie, pour qu'il puisse t'aider. C'est un nouveau programme sans but lucratif, il te permettra surement de remonter la pente, - […] »

Elle ne termina même pas sa phrase, qu'elle éclata en sanglot. Toutes mes résolutions tombèrent à l'eau, désireuse de lui faire plaisir, seulement plaisir j'allais accepter pour Renée. Elle en avait besoins mais je détestais déjà le fait que je me sentirais démunis et mise à nue. Je détestais ce psychologue qui avait mis au point ce programme. Cette fois, ce fut à mon tour de la calmer et je la pris dans mes bras.

« - Je vais le faire, d'accord ? Je vais le faire et … et tout va rentrer dans l'ordre, tu m'entends. Chuuut j'irai de l'avant, je te le promets ! » Je déclarais tout cela d'une traite, avec ferveur sans pour autant y croire une fois. C'était tout bonnement impossible.

Aller de l'avant et tout remettre dans l'ordre ? Avions-nous déjà assisté à un miracle, à une personne dans la même situation que moi, qui se voyait réattribuer une vie nouvelle et dont les morceaux de l'ancienne gâchés jeter aux oubliettes ? Je voulais effacer de ma mémoire ces attitudes provocatrices que j'avais eus, la première fois ou j'avais tenté la drogue, effacer cette première fois où j'avais volé dans un magasin et où ma vie de délinquante avait commencé, ou cette fois-là dans les toilettes de mon lycée avec ce type plus âgé que moi sur lequel j'avais craqué et qui ne connaissait même pas mon prénom, les disputes avec ma mère, les coups, les insultes et les blessures et ce jour-là ou j'avais commencé à me mutiler. Je n'avais même pas pu m'en remettre à Dieu car je n'avais pas encore décidé de changer. Tout ce que je voulais c'était gardé mon insouciance, ne pas vivre dans la peur et d'envoyer chier les conséquences. Et pourtant j'étais la… Je ne pouvais pas aller de l'avant en sachant que je ne pouvais pas effacer tout ça, rembobiner et recommencer. Je pouvais seulement assumer et regretter et continuer mon chemin, sur cette voie.

« - On ira de l'avant, maman et on sera heureuse ! »

(…)

« - Oui allô bonjour ? Renée Dwyer, j'aimerai confirmer un rendez –vous avec le Docteur Esmée – […] »

Je quittais le salon refusant d'en apprendre d'avantage sur ce programme. Je montais deux à deux les marches qui menait à l'étage supérieur et me jetais directement sur mon lit des que j'eus atteint ma chambre. Je me sentais à présent ridicule d'avoir craqué. Je criais sous mon coussin et me mis sur le dos, tout en essayant de faire le vide. Toutefois ma tête ne fut pas d'accord et je repensais tout à coup à Edward.

« - Les yeux sont les miroirs de l'âme tu parles ! Crachais-je »

Je pris mon coussin contre ma poitrine et m'allongeais sur mon flanc droit comme à mon habitude. Je me sentais soudainement fatigué, épuisé d'avoir autant pleuré mais à la fois soulagé. C'était étrange. Un étrange sentiment. Mes paupières se firent de plus en plus en lourdes.

« - Il avait de ces putains de yeux verts n'empêche ! Marmonnais-je avant de sombrer »

On me secouait depuis un bon moment mais je refusais de quitter mon sommeil. Quelqu'un m'appelait, on aurait dit la voix Jasper et merde, est ce qu'il était énervé ? On m'arracha mon oreiller et je me réveillais complétement en jurant, pour ne pas changer.

« - Bordel de merde ! Jasper Hale quelle est ton foutu problème ? »

Je passais une main dans mes cheveux emmêlés et ramenais mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. Je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir de mon rêve. Jasper se tenait debout devant moi et tapais du pied, impatient. Il semblait juste irrité tout compte fait.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Edward, Bella ? T'es parties comme une putain de furie !

- Rien qui exige que je te raconte, Jazz ! Juste tu m'excuseras auprès d'Emmett et Alice ! Dis-je en me levant

- Bella tu sais que tu – […]

- Jazz ? Alice semble être une fille formidable, tu as raison ! C'est peut être la bonne qui sait ! Dis-je sincèrement. »

Il me prit dans ses bras, vaincus. Il savait que si j'avais voulu me confier, je l'aurai fait. Il avait plus qu'à attendre que je le fasse alors à la place il me remercia et me dit qu'Alice était ravie et qu'elle prévoyait déjà des sorties en groupe. Mon enthousiasme s'évapora aussitôt l'équation résolue. Soit Groupe. Egale présence d'Edward. Je rompis notre étreinte, terrifié pour je ne sais quelle raison. Et heureusement, Jasper reçut un appel d'Alice ce qui ne le permit pas de voir mon changement d'humeur. Je m'affalais une fois de plus sur mon lit.

« - Je dois partir, Alice m'attend pour diner ! On se voit demain ? »

Je hochais la tête. J'hésitais puis au dernier au moment, avant qu'il ne referme la porte, je l'appelais. Je savais ce que je devais faire. Et j'étais foutrement prête à le faire. De plus je ne voulais prendre aucuns risques de peur qu'il en découvre d'avantage. Je devais déjà balancer certains trucs compromettants à une psy que je ne connaissais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam et c'était déjà trop. Et j'en avais plus qu'assez qu'on me sorte tout le temps la même chose. Non ça n'allait pas s'arranger, oui j'étais persuadée que c'était de ma faute et non ce n'était pas possible que je tourne la page. Je devais carrément changer de livre. Ça pouvait paraitre simple mais sur le faite accomplis tellement dur à accomplir. Je soupirais.

« - Jazz ? Dit à ce con d'Edward de se tenir loin de moi ! »

* * *

Alors le verdict ? Dites moi tout mesdemoiselles


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : « - Qu'est-ce que tu veux nous faire croire, Bella ? Que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes ? »

Je me demandais souvent qui dans ce genre de situation avaient le plus raison. Plutôt lequel des deux étaient en tort en réalité. Toute fois cela aurait été encore plus juste de rajouter lequel d'entre nous. Charlie et Renée se disputaient de nouveau pour je ne sais quelle raison et avaient eus, pour ne pas changer, la merveilleuse idée de me mêler à leur bordel.

« - Comme si je n'avais pas déjà un foutoir à régler, m'exaspérais-je, en grognant. »

Je n'avais jamais vraiment eu une vie familiale paisible maintenant que j'y repensais et c'est ce qui m'avait amené à vouloir changer à tout prix. M'éloigner du passé et construire un futur à peu près potable tout en imaginant toutes sortes de projets à réaliser au jour le jour. Mais à chaque fois que je croyais la tempête passé, elle revenait encore plus violente, plus fracassante et détruisant toujours un peu plus tous mes efforts. La plus part du temps cela m'épuisait mais après y avoir réfléchis je trouvais cela affolant, c'était affolant de constater que les liens sociaux comme les liens familiaux s'effritaient d'années en années. Affolant de voir que les mariages ne duraient plus comme aux temps de nos grands-parents, affolant de voir que la croyance en l'amour disparaissait, affolant de voir que constituer une famille n'était que la continuation d'un contrat et qui devenait un automatisme après s'être marier.

« - Merde Charlie en quoi ça te concerne, tu n'as jamais été là pour elle ! Je suis celle qui est à ses côtés chaque jour, chaque minute, chaque seconde alors non je – […]

- (…)

- Je ne suis pas celle qui pense à notre fille ? Tu plaisantes, je suis celle qui s'inquiète le plus, tu la verrais plus souvent tu comprendrais. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point elle souffre ni à quelle point je souffre !

- (…)

- Je t'en prie, cesse avec ça ! C'est toujours la même chose de toute façon, toujours toi, toi et ta petite vie de famille – […]

- (...)

- Je ne suis pas celle qui nous a détruit, tu – […] »

Je décidais de ne pas en écouter d'avantage, leur conversation téléphonique me donnait de foutu maux de tête à force. Je claquais la porte derrière moi et courrais presque jusqu'à ma voiture, hâte d'arriver au campus. J'allais avoir beaucoup d'avance mais c'était mieux que de rester à les écouter se chamailler. J'avais l'impression d'être l'adulte dans ces cas-là et de départager un frère et une sœur qui se disputaient. Je la sortis de l'allée et décidait de conduire plus vite qu'à l'accoutumer aujourd'hui désireuse de faire passer mon énervement autrement que dans les pleurs et les lamentations. Ce n'était définitivement plus mon genre. Je me garais à la seule place libre près du bâtiment en face du campus et sortis dépitée, charger de mes affaires de cours. Ce qui me réconfortait le plus était le soleil qui était brûlant cette après-midi et ma peau se réchauffait rapidement grâce aux rayons, et me picotait l'épiderme tout en me procurant une sensation de chaleur. Une chaleur qui me manquait quand j'étais chez moi. J'adorais cette sensation et je regrettais d'avoir mis un jean tout à coup. Je parcourais du regard la pelouse du campus et décidais de m'installer sur un coin de pelouse tout en sortant une nouvelle acquisition littéraire. Je me plongeais dans un thriller passionnant de McVerdemid, restant hermétique à ce qui m'entourait. Ce livre était foutrement bien ficelé.

« - Te fatigues pas. C'est l'étudiant le meurtrier. Il essayait de piéger le flic pour pouvoir lui mettre le meurtre de leur amante sur le dos. »

Putain d'enfoiré. Je fermais mon livre rageusement et lui jetais un coup d'œil peu amène avant de détourner le regard. Vous savez ce qui était encore le plus affolant ? C'était sa façon étrange d'analyser les gens et de les éblouir grâce à son putain de beau visage. Il restait tout de même un incroyable mais foutrement et royalement un putain d'emmerdeur. Il était là devant moi, ses cheveux bronze semblaient danser dans les airs et ses yeux verts émeraude faire une inspection de ma personne et de mes états d'âme. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de le regarder une nouvelle fois. Était-il seulement réel ? Je commençais à ranger mes affaires, bien décidée à l'ignorer. Ou pas en réfléchissant bien. J'étais tellement contradictoire avec moi-même.

« - Quoi Jasper ne t'a pas fait passer le message ? Demandais-je avec condescendance, tout en me levant

- Bonjour à toi aussi et désolé de t'avoir gâché la lecture mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher ! dit-il, rieur »

Je ne répondis pas et sortit une cigarette en me dirigeant vers le grand bâtiment ouest. Edward continuait à me suivre et j'en devenais plus nerveuse encore. Je pris plusieurs bouffées d'affilées, tout en le laissant faire la conversation. Épuisée, je jetais mon mégot à terre et fit volte-face, en me plantant face à lui. Bizarrement mon mal de tête avait disparu. Sa foutu voix était putain relaxante.

« - Ok Edmund alors je vais te le dire gentiment. Reste foutrement loin de moi, tu pollues mon espace vitale et Dieu seul sait que j'en ai besoins. On fait comme ça ? »

Il ne répondit pas de suite et préféra me contempler à la place. Merde, est-ce que ce gars me contemplait vraiment ? Pour ma part je le fis malgré moi, émerveillée par ses traits pratiquement parfaits et droits.

« - Edward. Tu ne devrais pas avoir peur. Je ne dirais rien, j'essaie juste de comprendre – […]

- Tu sais quoi ? Je préférai que tu n'essaies pas, le coupais-je en me détournant. »

Je marchais aussi vite que je pouvais. J'y étais presque et Edward ne me suivait plus. Il était différent et comprenait tout tellement vite. C'était légitime pour moi d'avoir la frousse, non ? C'était quoi un médium, un devin ou quelque chose comme ça. Ou j'étais tellement transparente qu'on pouvait lire la collection du livre de ma vie sur mon front ?

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux nous faire croire, Bella ? Que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes ? s'écria-t-il, irrité. »

Je poussais des coudes et me précipitais vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Non tout n'allait pas bien dans le meilleur des mondes, c'était foutrement évident après tout. Je m'installais en civilisation latino-américaine encore plus dépitée, surement au bord du gouffre vu comment certains me regardaient. Je n'aimais décidément pas ce gars, il lisait en moi comme dans en livre ouvert et ça me faisait peur qu'il en sache autant. Et je détestais encore plus tout ce qu'il me faisait ressentir. C'était absurde, on ne se connaissait pas. Je plaçais inconsciemment mon poing droit contre ma poitrine, au niveau de mon cœur et fermais les yeux. Je devais penser à autre chose, quelque chose qui m'aiderai à oublier ce fâcheux incident.

« - Putain fais chier ! Soufflais-je »

J'avais oublié le rendez-vous que Renée m'avait pris chez la psychologue à l'aide de l'assistante sociale. C'était naïf de croire que tout pouvait se régler avec l'aide d'une tierce personne. Je veux dire que c'était le rôle des proches et des amis de pouvoir être à l'écoute, d'être dans la confidence. Est-ce que j'aimais l'idée de devoir me confier à une parfaite inconnue ? Sincèrement non. Et comment en racontant tous mes maux, je pouvais guérir de toute façon. Je posais mon front à même la table, cogitant sur le rendez-vous à venir. J'avais vraiment du mal à me concentrer ces temps-ci mais ça m'aidait à faire passer le temps plus vite, surtout les cours à vrai dire. Je dégainais une cigarette dès que mon pied fut à l'extérieur de l'établissement et marchais jusqu'à ma voiture. Je devais appeler Jasper et débiter mes conneries à quelqu'un avant, histoire de déstresser. En temps normal, voir une personne que l'on ne connaissait pas mettait la pression et encore plus lorsque c'était ce genre de rendez-vous apparemment. Je jetais mon mégot à terre et démarrais moins rapidement qu'à l'accoutumé, mes pensées étant accaparer par une personne. Je me remis à penser à Edward, peut être que j'aurais dû être moins dure et plus sympathique après tout.

On me klaxonna et je sursautais bêtement, merde pas la peine d'être pressé on est tous coincé. La circulation était vraiment à chier à Phœnix, les gars d'ici étaient impatient et klaxonnais des que les bouchons n'avançaient pas d'au moins six centimètres toutes les deux minutes. J'arrivais dix minutes plus tard devant un petit bâtiment, le plus classe du centre-ville. Je ne pris pas mes affaires avec moi, peu désireuse d'être encombrée par mes affaires de cour. Je lissais mon haut puis mes cheveux nerveusement et passais les portiques. Je cherchais une sorte de plan, qui pouvait m'aider à m'indiquer où aller. C'était foutrement grand mais je réussis tout de même à trouver quelque chose après être resté deux plombes devant le panneau, mon rendez-vous se situait au deuxième étage soit aux affiliés des assistantes sociales du programme. Arrivée au deuxième étage, je m'adressais à une secrétaire d'une beauté sans nom, une blonde vénitienne qui me dit de patienter le temps que ma psychologue sorte de sa troisième consultation. Je sortie en vitesse mon portable et appelais Jasper.

« - Et si je simulais un malaise ? Lui demandais-je dès qu'il décrocha,

- Manque de crédibilité, ça fait à peine trois minutes que t'as posé des jolies petites fesses dans sa salle d'attente, me contre dit-il assez fière de lui

- Merde Jazz, comment veux-tu que je me sente ? Je n'ai pas fait mes premiers pas avec elle à ce que je sache et elle va presque me mettre à nue ! Bon sang, comment tu sais que je suis dans sa salle d'attente d'abord ? Débitais-je, en parlant un peu plus fort dans le combiné.

- Bella quand tu la connaîtras un peu mieux, je suis sur que tout ira bien ! Du calme, déstresses, chies un coup, fais quelque chose mais détend toi un peu !

- Elle ne m'inspire pas confiance, Jazz ! Sa salle d'attente à un mur de couleur jaune canari ! Qui peint son mur en jaune canari, Jazz ? Répondis-je plus bas, tout en vérifiant que la secrétaire ne m'ait pas entendue.

- Sérieusement Bella ? Tu n'as rien trouvés de mieux ? Et si on parlait de ta chambre couleur taupe ? dit-il taquin

- Hale, t'es qu'un putain de salaud ! Rappel moi pourquoi je continue à être ton amie déjà ?

- Parce que tu n'as pas le choix, évidemment !

- Evidemment ! Répétais-je, en feignant le drame. »

La secrétaire me faisait à présent signe et je dis à Jasper que je devais raccrocher. Je n'oubliais pas de le remercier. Jasper avait cette faculté d'apaiser les gens en toute circonstance, ce n'était pas seulement sa présence mais tout ce qu'il dégageait. J'avais trouvé une perle.

La secrétaire avait été rejointe par un bout de femme tout à fait charmante. Je ne sais pour quelles raisons elle m'attendrit instantanément et me rappelais avec force quelqu'un que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Son visage en forme de cœur était lumineux, presque accueillant comme si, il nous invitait à sourire. J'aurai aimé voir scotché sur le visage de ma mère cette même expression. Chaque jour que Dieu faisait.

« - Bonjour, Isabella ! Je m'appelle Esmée, dit-elle souriante

- Juste Bella, répondis-je timidement, en lui serrant la main qu'elle me tendait. »

J'espérais qu'elle ne soit pas moite. Elle m'invita à la suivre et m'entraîna dans ce qui me sembla être son bureau. Il était comme je me l'imaginais, à son image donc accueillant et chaleureux. Il n'y avait pas de bureau soit aucun côté formel, seulement un fauteuil et canapé assez voyant au milieu de la pièce séparé par une chic table basse en verre, qui soit disant en passant monopolisait toute l'attention. Ces merdes devaient coûter un bras et quart. Elle m'invita à m'asseoir sur le canapé et prit le calepin sur son fauteuil avant de s'asseoir.

« - Bella, est ce que je peux te servir quelque chose ?

- P-Pardon ? Bégayais-je

- Tu sors de la fac et je me demandais si tu avais faim ? répéta-t-elle plus souriante encore, Ça arrive souvent que mes enfants reviennent à la maison complètement affamés. »

Ce n'était vraiment pas conforme, aucuns psychologues n'agissaient ainsi. Du moins, d'après les films que j'avais vus et les histoires de Jessica Stanley, une amie du lycée qui avait entamé une thérapie après sa rupture avec Mike Newton. Pouvait-on être aussi ridicule en plus d'idiote ? Une amourette de lycée dont on savait que le lendemain n'existerait jamais, elle le savait mais le déni avait été plus facile à vivre pour elle, que de croire que Mike voulait seulement la déflorer.

« - Je vous remercie, mais ça va aller, répondis-je peu sur de moi. Pour ma part, j'ai juste besoins d'une cigarette la plupart du temps.

- Humhum je vois. Dis-moi Bella tu fumes depuis longtemps ? Est-ce pour ton image que tu as commencés ou bien, la nicotine t'apporte vraiment quelque chose ? me demanda-t-elle intéressée

- Seigneur vous êtes si peu conventionnelle. Je ne dis pas que c'est mal, j'ai juste l'impression de parler à ma mère. Ou est-ce que vous l'avez décroché votre diplôme de psy ? »

Elle rit et c'était d'une façon surprenante tellement intéressant à voir comme à entendre. C'était comme avec Edward. Je me calais un peu mieux sur le canapé, plus détendue qu'au début et la regardait me répondre. Esmée avait la quarantaine, elle avait habité presque partout mais c'est à Chicago, étant plus jeune, qu'elle avait rencontré son mari Carlisle. Elle avait trois enfants d'à peu près mon âge et elle semblait les aimer d'un amour inconditionnel.

« - J'ai l'impression d'être à votre place, vous savez je suis-là, je vous écoute et vous me parlez. C'est plutôt intéressant, déclarais-je rieuse

- En réalité, c'est une manière de mettre mes patients plus à l'aise, instaurer un climat de confiance qui t'aiderais à mieux te confier mais je dois dire qu'aucun d'eux n'a jamais été aussi curieuse que tu l'as été, Bella.

- Je vous retourne l'appareil, vous êtes si curieux vous les psychologues, dis-je, mais on ne peut pas vous en vouloir je suppose. Soufflais-je »

Esmée hocha la tête. Son sourire ne l'avait pas quitté une seule fois depuis que j'étais installé, c'était surprenant de voir quelqu'un sourire autant, après Alice bien sûr. Elle prit un stylo et ouvrit le calepin qu'elle tenait entre les mains depuis bientôt une trentaine de minutes. Les choses sérieuses allaient débuter. Elle remarqua ma mine déconfite et s'empressa de me rassurer.

« - Ne te fis pas aux apparences, je ne fais que gribouiller dans ce carnet, je suppose que ça me donne un air plus conventionnel, dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil. Je ne te forcerais pas à me parler de ce que tu ne veux pas. Nous parlons plutôt des choses qui te tracassent, quelqu'un qui t'horripile, une peur, les cours et plus tard quand tu seras prête de ce qui t'a amenés jusqu'ici.

- Bizarrement, je vous fais confiance Esmée donc je suppose que je peux me permettre de vous dire certaines choses … »

Il y avait bien quelque chose, enfin quelqu'un. Et puis ça ne pouvait pas me faire de mal, au contraire, j'étais là pour aller mieux non ? J'étais tellement foutrement contradictoire, ce matin encore je me faisais un sang d'encre et arrivé ici, je ne demandais qu'à tout déballer et me libérer sans savoir comment mon cerveau détraqué aller réagir. Et merde, je m'approchais un peu plus d'elle et lui demandais sur le ton de la confidence.

- Rassurez moi, vous êtes tenu au secret professionnel n'est-ce pas ? »

* * *

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre pour vous. L'histoire commence ici, à vrai dire, vous allez découvrir Bella à travers ses séances avec Esmée donc prenez votre mal en patience. On se retrouve mardi ou mercredi pour un nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas avec les reviews !

PS : J'essaie de me relire le plus possible mais parfois certaines fautes m'échappent -"

Désolé d'avance.


	5. Chapter 4

**Openning :** Je ne compte pas faire de long discours (surtout que vous ne vous manifestez pas), profitez juste si vous aimez ma fiction. Bonne Lecture !

PS : Je pense poster un OS d'ici demain sur lequel je travaille depuis quelque temps, vous m'en direz des nouvelles !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : « - Et si on recommençait à zéro ? Je veux dire, comme si t'avais pas été un misérable con la première fois et moi une foutue furie ? Je m'appelle Bella Swan, ravie de rencontrer le frère de la charmante petite amie de mon meilleur ami . »

« - Rassurez-moi, vous êtes tenu au secret professionnel n'est-ce pas ? »

Esmée sourit et ôta le capuchon de son stylo prête à être à l'écoute. L'idée de me confier ne m'était plus aussi désagréable finalement, surtout si c'était cette femme. Elle avait tellement fait preuve de patience, de compassion et de gentillesse, que je me sentais obligé de lui rendre l'appareil et d'être moins garce qu'à l'accoutumé. Je remontais mes jambes contre ma poitrine et me calais cette fois contre les coussins du dossier du canapé.

« - Il y a bien quelqu'un mais ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, je le connais à peine – […]

- Et qu'est-ce que je crois à ton avis, Bella ? Me coupa-t-elle, l'air malicieux

- Je vous en prie Esmée, ne me rendez pas la tâche plus difficile qu'elle ne l'est déjà, m'agaçais-je amusée, vous savez, quand une fille parle d'un garçon, enfin ce qui logiquement l'amène à parler d'un garçon. »

Elle hocha la tête et m'invita à continuer à lui avouer mes délires. Parce que oui je délirais vraiment. Qu'est ce qui me prenait de vouloir lui parler d'Edward, techniquement je ne l'appréciais pas et puis à part Jasper c'était le seul garçon qui avait pris la peine d'essayer de me connaitre plus intiment, parce qu'il voulait bien me connaitre intiment, non ? Enfaite il y avait également eu Jacob, mais il faisait partie de mon passé mais qui toutefois refusait de rester derrière moi. Il faisait partie de mes remords et de mes regrets, j'avais juste voulu en finir et m'éloigner de tout notre foutoir.

« - Continues, j'aimerai t'écouter encore, Bella !

- Comme je disais il y a bien ce garçon mais … Je – […] Merde ! Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi les conventions d'aujourd'hui nous obligeaient à aider nos prochains même quand on ne leur demandait rien ! Vous savez comme le principe de non-assistance à personne en danger. Imaginons que je veuille me suicider et qu'une tierce personne se permette d'intervenir car les conventions l'exigent, il y a bien des cas où c'est le hasard et pas un choix … mais quand c'est un choix et quand c'est réfléchis pourquoi ? Parce que les conventions l'exigent ? Pour ma part, je trouve ça hypocrite et c'est ce qui fait généralement naitre le sentiment de pitié qu'on ressent face à ses personnes. Vous savez, vous dire à qu'elle point elle semble misérablement malheureuse et de ce fait, se dire que je me dois de l'aider. C'est foutrement et merdiquement idiot !

- Donc ce que tu veux dire, c'est que comme moi il a essayé ou il essaye de t'aider alors que tu ne veux pas de son aide ? D'une quelconque aide, pardon.

- C'est à peu près ça, répondis-je nerveuse. Vous savez ce qui est le plus drôle ? On ne se connait pas, il ne me connait pas et pourtant il a réussi à deviner qui j'étais et ce que je cachais alors que je ne pouvais même pas encore poser de mots dessus, sur ce qui aurait pu me permettre de décrire ce que –[…] non, comment je me sentais.

- Tu veux bien faire quelque chose pour moi, Bella ? Respire un bon coup et expire lentement. Puis ferme les yeux, réfléchis et je te demanderais de répondre à une de mes questions. Tu dis qu'il a réussis à te découvrir et tu dis que tu ne savais pas ce qui t'empêchais de tourner la page. J'aimerais savoir ce que sait. Comment est-ce que tu te sens ?

- Je me sens affreusement coupable, soufflais-je la voix tremblante tout en rouvrant les yeux.

- Il te fait ressentir ce que tu essaies de renier à tout prix. Te mettre sur le fait accomplis aussi rapidement n'était pas très ingénieux de sa part, ce ne va pas l'aider à t'approcher n'est-ce pas ? devina-t-elle. Pourquoi est-ce que tu te sentirais coupable, Bella ? »

Je restais silencieuse. Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment posé la question mais je supposais que c'était le fait d'avoir passé la plus grande partie de ma jeunesse dans l'ignorance; des problèmes qui m'entouraient par exemple, ceux de ma mère et de mon père, de ma famille dans le déni et dans l'oisiveté. En sommes, être resté hermétique ne m'avait pas aidé, surtout qu'aujourd'hui encore je portais ce poids énorme dans la poitrine et qui me faisait sentir comme une merde.

« - J'ai pendant longtemps ignoré et refusé de voir la vérité en face et elle m'a été jeté en pleine face par un foutu inconnu. Je n'étais pas prête à tout assumer, me dire que je suis coupable. Vous savez Esmée, la vie n'est – enfaite - […] Je me dis qu'il faut que je fasse autant de bonnes choses que j'en ai commises de mauvaises. Je ne nie pas que ce soit peut-être à la fois pour ma bonne conscience mais je veux aussi pouvoir me dire que chacune de mes mauvaises actions ont été effacé à l'aide de bonnes actions. Mais j'ai l'impression de tout faire de travers, que tout ça est voué à l'échec. Et - et ouais je me sens coupable à cause de tout ça. M'exaspérais-je toujours aussi nerveuse.

- Bella, calme-toi. Tout ça te dépasse et je pense que la manière dont tu entrevois tout ça est erronée. Ce serait comme te juger toi-même. Tu n'es pas objective, tu sais qu'il aurait fallu que tu sois omnipotente pour savoir tout ça ? En tant que psychologue diplômé, je te dirais que tout ça est dû à des troubles compulsifs mais en tant que mère, je dirais juste que tu t'en fais trop et que tu devrais vivre ta vie dans le sentier où tu as décidés de déposer tes bagages, si et seulement si c'est là où tu te sens le mieux. Car tu te sens mieux qu'auparavant maintenant que tu as entrepris tout ce changement, n'est-ce pas ? »

La vraie question était comment est-ce que je pouvais ne pas m'en faire autant. Ce qu'elle me demandait me paraissait tout bonnement irréalisable mais tellement à porter de main à la fois, c'était comme tout plaqué du jour au lendemain et partir à l'étranger sur un coup de tête. Je hochais tout de même la tête. Ça m'avait aidé à me sentir moins conne et je me sentais à présent concerné par tout, c'était tellement paradoxale parce que ça me faisait également sentir bien.

« - Dans ce cas, je pense que tu devrais te dire que ton comportement est moins reprochable qu'auparavant et qu'on aurait moins de raisons de te critiquer, moins de raisons de t'en vouloir. Tu ne crois pas ? me demanda-t-elle, doucement

- Je pense que ça serait une bonne chose en effet ! Répondis-je, émue. »

Je m'effondrais sur le canapé, un peu moins coupable. J'avais été bête de croire que parler à une parfaite inconnue diplômée d'une école de riches ne pouvait pas m'aider. Elle me disait ce que je voulais entendre, elle me rassurait et m'encourageait. Cette femme était incroyable. Esmée griffonnait frénétiquement sur son calepin et je me demandais comment étaient ses enfants vu sa manière d'être. Elle et ses manières peu conformes mais dont le professionnalisme était sans nom. Je me demandais alors comment. C'était tellement évident pourtant ! Comment au premier abord je ne l'avais pas remarqué. Esmée était quelqu'un de sérieux. Elle referma son calepin et le déposa, devant elle ainsi que le stylo, sur sa magnifique table basse.

« - Je suis désolé, Bella mais la séance s'arrête là. Me dit-elle, avec un sourire triste. Je te propose un autre rendez-vous pour dans deux jours si ça te va, je pense que deux séances par semaine seront largement suffisantes. Mais saches que tu peux venir quand tu en as besoins. Rajouta-t-elle

- C'est parfait pour moi, Esmée ! Répondis-je enthousiaste »

Le pire, c'est que je l'étais vraiment. Parler à Esmée m'avait permis de moins broyer du noir, j'avais réussis à ne pas être sarcastique ni horrible pendant une heure. Mais ça ne m'avait pas empêché de ne plus m'en faire. C'était la première séance, j'en avais peut être trop demandé. J'avais voulu en finir au plus vite mais à présent tout était diffèrent. Je voulais savoir pourquoi et comment j'en étais arrivée là. Je me relevais et contournais la table. Esmée fit de même et m'ouvrit la porte d'une main et l'autre cherchant la mienne pour la serrer chaleureusement.

« - Bella, tu sais pour ce garçon ? Je pense que tu devrais lui laisser une chance de te connaitre un peu mieux et de te laisser une chance de lui prouver que ce qu'il a vu n'est qu'un côté de ton passé, l'un des plus désuets ! Et avant de partir passe voir ma secrétaire Tanya pour ton prochain rendez-vous ! dit-elle en me vrillant du regard. Ces yeux me rappelaient quelqu'un, tout chez elle me rappelait quelqu'un, cette impression était tellement étrange. Je jurais presque tout mon être me criait la réponse.

- Merci du conseil. Au revoir, Esmée ! »

(…)

Je devais retourner en cour en fin d'après-midi et j'étais encore chez moi à chercher mes affaires de cours. J'étais tellement bordélique. Le mardi était ma journée la plus chargée et je me préparais pour deux heures et demie de littérature française. C'était une matière passionnante mais seulement à petite dose. Je passais pour la troisième fois consécutive au salon à la recherche de mon livre sans me souvenir de l'endroit où je l'avais déposé un peu plus tôt. C'était dans ces moments-là que je regrettais ma mère. Si ma mère n'était pas sortie faire les courses, elle aurait pu m'aider. Mais elle était parfois pire que moi alors je laissais tomber et sortis en trombe, sac sous le bras, bien évidemment sans oublier de fermer à clé derrière moi. Je démarrais à toute vitesse des que je fus installé. Les embouteillages étaient moindre par rapport à ce matin, pourtant c'était le moment de la journée où tout Phœnix était de sortis. Je me garais sans vraiment prêter attention à ce qui m'entourait et me dirigeait directement vers mon amphi dès que la voiture fut à l'arrêt.

Je balançais mon sac sur mon épaule et entrepris de ne pas m'étaler par terre. Je ne comprenais pas d'où ma maladresse me venait. Je cherchais frénétiquement mes clopes dans mes poches mais je sentis seulement mon téléphone. Et j'eus l'envie soudaine d'appeler Jasper et lui dire pour Esmée, lui dire pour moi mais j'y renonçais. Il était avec Alice maintenant et il devait avoir une vie saine sans mes problèmes à transporter. Tout ce que je regrettais c'était qu'il avait décidé de faire un cursus histoire quand moi j'avais pris les langues et communication. L'opposé également de que ce que Rosalie avait pris. Rosalie faisait un cursus affaires et commerces internationales dans une autre université. Nous avions étés séparés par nos ambitions mais nous étions restés tout de même proches. Je dérivais une fois de plus. J'avais tendance à penser une chose à une autre sans transition logique. C'était encore plus effrayant de savoir que je ne contrôlais même pas mes pensées !

La salle était quasiment remplie et je ne pus m'empêcher de scruter chaque étudiant. Essayant de déceler lequel d'entre eux serait le moins hostile lorsque je déciderais de m'installer près de lui. C'est là que je tombais sur une tignasse cuivré, d'un roux pas comme les autres presque irréel et qui me tournait le dos. Je restais figé devant les portes, les paroles d'Esmée tournant en bouclent dans ma tête. Je ne lui avais laissé aucunes chances et j'aurai aimé qu'il m'en laisse une pour lui montrer qu'il avait tort. Je respirais avec précaution, tentant de ne pas m'étouffer ou de mourir d'anévrisme, asphyxier car j'avais cessé de respirer tellement j'avais la frousse. Ils restaient deux places de libres à droites d'Edward, j'entrepris d'aller le voir quand deux filles semblèrent vouloir prendre ma place dans l'espoir de jeter leur dévolue sur lui. Je me précipitais et jetais sans réfléchir mon sac sur la table à coté de lui, faussement désinvolte. Je m'installais sans un regard aux deux étudiantes outrées et me tournaient vers Edward qui me fixait avec intensité, pour ne pas changer. Nous nous regardâmes pendant un long moment, ne sachant que dire. Du moins, jusqu'à qu'il ouvre la bouche.

« - Quel revirement, parvint-il à dire

- Je me suis dit qu'il était temps que j'apprenne à être courtoise, dis-je avec un faux sourire, je ne vous ai même pas encore souhaité la bienvenue à toi, Alice et Emmett. Désolé pour le manque de tact, déclarais-je à présent mal à l'aise. »

Il hocha la tête sans cessé de me regarder. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne répondait rien ? Je me demandais si je devais rajouter quelque chose ou m'excuser. Je soupirais vaincue. Met ton coté sarcastique de côté Bella, comme avec Esmée. Tu te permettras des écarts plus tard.

« - Et si on recommençait à zéro ? Je veux dire, comme si t'avais pas été un misérable con la première fois et moi une foutue furie ? Je m'appelle Bella Swan, ravie de rencontrer le frère de la charmante petite amie de mon meilleur ami, dis-je peu sur de moi. »

Pour je ne sais quelle raison, j'avais peur qu'il refuse. Qu'est-ce que j'en avais foutre de toute façon ? Edward me sourit franchement et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire également. C'était nouveau. Il me tendit sa main droite, que je serrais par automatisme. La sensation fut grisante, je baissais le regard sentant mes joues rosir à cause de son regard. Je me mis à fixer sa main. Il avait une grande main, de longs doigts fins dont les bouts étaient calleux semblables aux joueurs de guitare.

« - Edward Cullen, enchanté de faire la connaissance de la meilleure amie du copain de ma sœur jumelle. Répondit-il en riant »

Le frère jumeau d'Alice, je fus surprise que Jasper ne m'en ai jamais parlé. Je lâchais doucement sa main, presque à regret et lui sourit une dernière fois avant de sortir mes affaires. Mes clopes étaient là sous mon livre de littérature; en train de me narguer. Merde ! Je devais continuer à lui parler, effacer toutes les preuves et lui montrer qu'il s'était trompé puis j'en parlerais à Esmée dans deux jours. Un sujet anodin pour commencer.

« - Je ne savais pas que tu suivais ce cursus. Pourquoi la communication ? Demandais-je, maintenant curieuse

- Je pourrais te retourner la question. Mais je pense que c'est intéressant de pouvoir apprendre des autres civilisations et des langues. C'est une manière de connaitre le monde et ce qui nous entoure, dit-il. »

Il était passionné et ça me troublais mille fois plus. Je n'arriverais pas à être cohérente. Je ne savais même pas à quel moment mes yeux avaient dérivés sur lui. Je hochais la tête avide d'en savoir plus mais le professeur débarqua aux pas de course. C'était difficile de bouger d'amphi à amphi, surtout quand il fallait traverser tout le campus.

« - Pourquoi tu as choisis ce cursus ? me demanda Edward après vingt minutes

- Pour l'expression surtout pour le moyen d'expression, répondis-je en déposant mon stylo. J'ai parfois du mal à m'exprimer mais aussi pour le partage, la communication. C'est une façon pour nous d'apprendre à nous connaitre et à nous surpasser, à évoluer dans le monde. La langue peut être une barrière mais également un atout. C'était essentielle pour moi d'apprendre tout ça, c'est – […] Désolé, je parle trop, j'ai tendance à partir dans – […]

- Non continue, c'est ok pour moi. Me coupa-t-il vivement »

Je le regardais surprise. Il avait des réactions qui me surprenaient toujours et je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver ca louche. Je l'étais également alors, puisque j'étais comme lui. Je voulais l'écouter encore et encore. Toutefois ce fut plus fort que moi.

« - Tu devrais plutôt écouter le cour, je ne serais pas celle qui t'aidera à valider ton année »

Il fronça les sourcils et me jeta un regard qui fut loin d'être chaleureux. J'avais de ces sautes d'humeur imprévisible, qui rendait dingue. C'était incroyable la manière dont j'arrivais à éloigner les gens autour de moi grâce à ça. Edward ne me prêta plus aucune attention pendant les deux heures restantes. De plus, il y avait cette tension dans l'air qui me mettait mal à l'aise et qui ne cessait d'ordonner à mes yeux de le lorgner discrètement du coin des yeux. Et si tu t'excusais, Bella ?

« - Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui jeune gens ! Nous commencerons le texte sur l'exotisme la prochaine fois, déclara M. Bome dans son micro

- Hey Edward, je – […] »

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase. Edward rangea rapidement ses affaires et détala plus rapidement que je ne rangeais les miennes. Je n'oubliais pas mes cigarettes et fermer rageusement mon sac. Super, je me rendais compte que j'étais stupide. Je pris une bouffée de nicotine dès mes premiers pas à l'air libre, qui m'aida à décompresser un peu et marchait jusqu'à ma voiture en poussant parfois des coudes. Le campus grouillait d'étudiants. C'était toujours pareil en début d'année mais passé septembre l'effectif diminuait considérablement. C'était franchement malheureux mais j'étais aussi fière de moi, j'avais tenu deux ans. J'allais ouvrir ma voiture quand mon téléphone sonna. Je fis tomber ma cigarette en voulant ouvrir mon sac.

« - Merde de merde de merde ! »

Pourquoi je l'avais mis dans mon sac de toute façon. Quand je le trouvais, il arrêta de sonner. Evidemment ! C'était Jasper. Je le rappelais directement mais il ne décrocha pas. Parfois je me demandais si Jasper était intelligent. Je détestais les sms alors je ne m'encombrais pas plus. Jasper rappellerait surement. Je rangeais mon téléphone dans une poche de mon jean et montais en voiture. Je voulais rentrer chez moi sans aucun détour aujourd'hui. Il était bientôt dix-huit heures quand je passais la porte d'entrée.

« - Bella, chérie c'est toi ? s'écria ma mère

- Non, c'est le facteur Renée et je suis venu te faire ta fête ! Répondis-je, sarcastique

- Ne sois pas grossière, jeune fille ! dit-elle amusée en débarquant dans le vestibule »

Je jetais mon sac près de la porte et la suivit jusque dans la cuisine. Elle savait que j'avais besoins de ma dose de céréales. Elle me prit un bol, une cuillère et les céréales en question. De mon côté, je pris le lait. Je m'installais sur le comptoir de la cuisine et versait une tonne de lait et de céréales dans mon bol.

« - Alors comment c'était aujourd'hui ? demanda faussement désinvolte »

Renée était tellement prévisible, je savais dès que j'avais passé la porte d'entrée qu'elle voulait savoir pour mon rendez avec Esmée. Je pris une cuillère importante de céréales et la regardait s'impatienter. J'étais aussi sadique parfois, ça m'amusait de la voir trépigner.

« - C'était enrichissant, dis-je en avalant une autre cuillère. Esméeestquelqu'undeformidable !

- Bella, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? Ne parle pas la bouche pleine. Et tu penses que ca t'a aidé ? Me demanda-t-elle, mal à l'aise »

Je hochais la tête. Mais elle ne semblait pas convaincue. J'avais été satisfaites de mon entrevue avec Esmée, c'était juste, le après avec Edward qui m'avait laissé quelque peu irrité. Mais c'était de ma faute après tout. Je terminais mon bol et me levais pour le déposer dans l'évier.

« - Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu sembles aussi tendue ma belle ?

- Ce n'est pas Esmée je t'assure, je suis contente que tu m'es proposés ce programme vraiment mais c'est juste – […]

- Tu t'es disputés avec Jasper ? Me coupa-t-elle, compatissante

- Maman, je t'en prie ! La dernière fois que je me suis disputé avec Jasper c'était au lycée après qui l'est pris l'initiative de nous faire sortir ensemble Eric Yorkie et moi au bal de promo, dis-je encore dégouté. Ça avait été horrible, rajoutais-je en me tournant vers elle, dos contre l'évier. J'évitais son regard avec soin.

- Alors qu'est-ce que – […] Oh mon Dieu ! S'écria-t-elle en plaçant une main devant sa bouche, c'est à cause d'un garçon, c'est ça ? »

Je sentis mes joues se réchauffer. Pourquoi je l'avais regardé, putain.

« - N-non, bégayais-je qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer, ce n'est pas à cause d'un garçon.

- Oh mon bébé, je suis si heureuse de te voir avancer ! Qui est ce ? Je le connais ? demanda-t-elle amusée

- Je ne t'entends pas Renée ! M'écriais-je à voix haute, en essayant de surpasser sa voix. »

Je sortais de la cuisine en vitesse et montais dans ma chambre. J'entendis une de ses dernières répliques avant de refermer la porte _: Est-ce qui t'a proposé un rendez-vous ?_ Bien sûr que non. Elle pouvait être foutument perspicace quand elle le voulait. J'étais tout de même amusé par la situation, ça nous avait aidées à décompresser.

(…)

Je sortis de la douche, serviette autour de la poitrine et une autre autour de la tête. J'attrapais un pyjama propre au passage et l'enfilais rapidement. J'entrepris de sécher mes cheveux quand mon téléphone sonna. Ça devait être Jasper qui me rappelait. Je me jetais sur mon lit et le pris sur ma table de chevet.

« - Bella Swan à l'appareil que puis-je pour toi, Boucle d'Or ? Déclarais-je, derechef

- Ton humour est à tomber, Bella ! Je te l'ai déjà dit ? Me demanda-t-il faussement ennuyé

- Peut être bien, répondis-je en riant. Alors quoi t'es venues prendre de mes nouvelles ?

- C'est à peu près ca et te prévenir que – [...]

- Attend, on toque à ma porte ! Ça doit être ma mère, je l'ai laissé suffocante dans la cuisine tout à l'heure. Elle s'est mise en tête qu'un garçon me plaisait – […] Maman, ce n'est pas le moment ! déclarais-je, en ouvrant vivement la porte. »

« - Salut, Bella ! Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

- Alice ? M'écriais-je, surprise

- Donc je disais, te prévenir qu'Alice n'allait pas tardait à débarquer chez toi ! Termina Jasper »

* * *

Faites comme vous vous voulez. Review or not ?


	6. Chapter 5

**Oppening : **J'ai duré mais je sais enfin quelle tournure mon histoire va prendre. Elle fera dix chapitres, épilogue compris. J'entamerai par la suite une histoire plus longue. En attendant j'ai deux one shot en cour d'écriture et le Caméléon à finir. Bref, bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 5 : « - Je ne pense pas que cette vie soit veine ou encore moins peu significative, c'est tout le contraire et je l'ai appris quand j'ai enfin réalisé que ce que je faisais était mal ! Je pense que nous devons en faire quelque chose … Je ne sais pas exactement quoi mais rien n'exige que l'on fasse des choses stupides, irréversibles et complètement idiot qu'on regretterait encore et encore tout en réfléchissant à comment effacer ces crasses »

Je bégayais un léger au revoir à Jasper avant de raccrocher et déposais mon téléphone sur mon bureau. J'essayais tant bien que mal de ne pas montrer ma surprise et de ne pas lui poser milles questions. Alice s'était installée tranquillement en tailleur sur mon lit. Cette fille que je ne connaissais que depuis quelque temps venait de débarquer chez moi, dans ma chambre sans crier garde et prenait ses aises comme si nous avions été amies depuis des années. Je tentais de reprendre mon attitude sarcastique de toujours et cachais mes appréhensions. C'était troublant de la voir ici et effrayant à la fois car les gamins Cullen arrivaient à me mettre à l'aise si rapidement que parfois je redevenais l'ancienne moi. Je ne savais pas encore si c'était une bonne chose ou non.

« - Je t'en prie Alice, fais comme chez toi et installe-toi ! Dis-je sarcastique,

- C'est gentil mais comme tu le vois, c'est déjà fait ! Me répondit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres. »

Je ne sus pourquoi, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Elle était quelqu'un de spéciale, dans sa manière d'être et quelque part je me reconnaissais en elle. Mais d'une façon très différente. Elle avait surement eu jusque là une vie passionnante, une famille aimante, riche et heureuse soit tout le contraire de moi. Je m'installais confortablement à ses côtés et une fois n'est pas coutume tentais d'être chaleureuse ou au moins agréable. J'étais sûr que je pouvais le faire et j'étais sûr de pouvoir en apprendre plus sur sa famille.

« - Que me vaut ta visite ? Demandais-je après un long moment d'hésitation,

- Je suis contente que tu me poses la question, Bella ! Et bien vois-tu, Jasper ne cesse de me faire tes louanges et je rêve de te connaitre depuis la minute où il m'a parlé de toi ! Je suppose qu'en venant ici je m'attendais à ce qu'on sympathise et j'avais espéré le faire durant une virée entre filles avec Rosalie et toi, tu vois où je veux en venir ?

- Absolument Alice, répondis-je peu sur de moi

- Shopping, Bella! Mais Jasper m'a prévenue que c'était exclu et que tu haïssais faire les magasins, dit-elle déçue

- C'est ce que j'appelle un bon ami ! Déclarais-je fière et hilare. Je n'avais ni la force ni les sous pour de toute façon. »

Elle hocha la tête négativement et je pris soin de noter son désespoir. Il me semblait qu'Alice était quelqu'un qui bougeait avec son temps. Au fil de la conversation, je découvris une personne assez énigmatique, généreuse et pour la première fois depuis un bout de temps, je fus attendrie par elle et sa personnalité. J'aimais son côté marginal, décalé qui criait « Regardez-moi, je suis différente et j'aime ça ». Contrairement à elle, je n'assumais pas ma différence. Je préférais nier l'évidence, nier la souffrance que j'éprouvais et les difficultés que j'endurais au jour le jour, comment j'essayais d'aider ma mère à boucler les fins de mois ou comment je supportais les crises de jalousie incessantes de mes parents séparés et leurs rivalités. Alice et moi regardions le plafond quand je lui répondis enfin afin de relancer la conversation.

« - C'est une des qualités de Jasper, soufflais-je en souriant

- Et toi, Bella ? Est-ce que tu as un petit ami ? Me demanda-t-elle, en se redressant sur les coudes

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit un sujet auquel je veuille parler en profondeur mais pour répondre à ta question non, je ne suis pas ce qu'on peut appeler une experte en relation amoureuse. J'ai toujours été quelqu'un d'hermétique, je suis quelqu'un d'hermétique en faite, je peux fréquenter plusieurs garçons, je n'arrive pas à ressentir un quelconque sentiment à leur égard.

- Tu sais ce qu'on dit à propos de ca et puis l'amour est quelque chose d'indéfinissable – […]

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, ce n'est pas seulement l'amour et tu n'as pas besoins de me trouver des excuses. C'est en partis de ma faute et c'est ma façon d'être aussi. Des choses ont fait que c'est ce qui m'a poussé à agir comme telle mais je ne l'ai pas été tout le temps, je veux dire – […] merde, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça ! M'exaspérais-je

- Ne te méprends pas, je ne suis pas là pour te juger ou encore moins pour être compatissante ! J'aimerais que tu te dises que je suis là en tant qu'amie, je veux en apprendre plus sur toi et je suppose que tu veux en apprendre plus sur nous, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais dit moi Alice Cullen, tu es plutôt perspicace ! Déclarais-je

- Que veux-tu ? dit-elle, rieuse. Alors, marché conclu ?

- Je suis partante, répondis-je doucement »

Alice se laissa tomber et contempla le plafond avec moi. J'essayai de trouver les mots juste, à la fois pour qu'elle me comprenne mais également pour qu'elle ne se méprenne pas sur mon compte. Je tournais la tête vers elle et elle fit de même, toujours avec le sourire. Comment pouvais-je me livrer à de parfaites inconnues quand je n'osais même pas en parler à ma famille et à mes proches ? Effectivement. Ils étaient objectifs. Ils ne connaissaient rien de moi et c'est pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas aisément me juger. Du moins, c'était ce que je me répétais pour me convaincre que ce que je faisais n'était pas mal.

« - Je pense que les sentiments comme l'amour, l'amitié et la vie sont éphémères ! C'est pourquoi je ne prends pas la peine de considérer ce que les gens autour de moi ressentent. Pourquoi m'évertuer à tisser des liens quand je sais qu'un jour tout disparaîtra.

- Et bien je pense que tu te trompes, Bella ! Je pense que tu as seulement peur d'être abandonnée par les personnes avec lesquelles tu pourrais tisser des liens !

- Et ca tu l'as compris en une phrase ? Non je sais, tu es médium ! Déclarais-je, faussement dramatique»

Si la manière dont elle me parlait ne me plaisait pas j'aimais sa franchise. Alice était directe et ne tentait pas de me prendre avec des pincettes. Je n'étais pas aussi fragile que je pensais l'être surtout que je ne m'étais pas mise à l'insulter ou à remettre sur la table mon côté sarcastique. Je lui balançais mon coussin sur la figure histoire de rétablir une ambiance moins pesante et me mis à rire quand elle me le renvoya.

« - C'est bon j'ai compris, on arrête là ! Dis-je, essoufflé

- C'était de bonne guerre, Bella ! Tu ne pouvais pas t'attaquer à moi sans penser une seconde qu'il n'y aurait aucune représailles, si ?

- Ça aurait été idiot de ma part de ne pas l'envisager, tu ne penses pas ? Et si on parlait de vous, Mlle. Cullen ?

- Ouch, tu devrais travailler tes transition! Tu sais entre deux sujets, ceux que tu ne voudrais pas aborder et ceux auxquelles tu t'intéresses vraiment. Tu n'as en rien détourné mon attention mais je me contenterai de ce que tu m'as dit, du moins pour aujourd'hui. Sur ce, je t'en prie ! Que veux-tu savoir ?

- Tout depuis le début sans rien n'omettre ! Dis-je, en cachant mon excitation

- Je suis très bavarde comme tu l'auras remarqué, tu ne seras pas déçu ! Par où commencer ? Bon aussi loin que je me souvienne nous avons toujours habité en Alaska notamment car c'est la ville natale de mon père et quand la famille de ma mère a emménagé la bas pour sa dernière année de lycée, mon père n'a pas pu se résoudre à partir. Ma mère comptait rester encore longtemps, elle visait l'université d'Alaska depuis qu'elle avait quinze ans et mon père tentait une école de médecine du coup tout était réglé. Je ne connais pas vraiment les détails, Edward pourrait t'en dire plus, il a toujours aimé que ma mère lui raconte comment Carlisle et elle, étaient tombés amoureux.

- Et pourquoi ? Demandais-je, en feignant l'indifférence. J'étais franchement intéressé à vrai dire.

- Je n'en sais trop rien, Edward est un mythe. Le couple que mes parents forment est un modèle pour lui, même si il ne l'avouera jamais. Contrairement à Emmett qui est un joueur et comique dans l'âme qui semble se satisfaire de tous ce qui l'entoure, Edward est plus terre à terre. Lunatique mais terre à terre. Il croit qu'en ce qu'il voit. Et quand il voit mes parents, il voit l'amour avec un grand A. Romantique, n'est-ce pas ?

- Très… soufflais-je, assez surprise »

Edward me surprenait de bien des manières. Je ne voyais certainement pas en lui un grand romantique, qui croyait désespérément au grand amour. Tout ce à quoi je ne croyais pas en sommes. Tout ce que je voyais quand je regardais mes parent,s c'était l'échec avec un grand E. En n'y repensant, je me demandais tout le temps si ce n'était pas moi qui étais dans le faux en reniant l'existence de l'amour, du vrai. Après tout, nos parents pouvaient être nos modèles du coup il était fort probable que je les prenne en exemple eux et leur misérable couple pour pouvoir me donner une idée de l'amour.

« - Je pense que, d'une certaine manière, tu lui ressemble !

- Qui ça ? Edward ? Non, non tu te-te trompes ! Je veux dire je te l'ai dit, je n'y crois pas. Ce genre de choses ce n'est pas mon truc, j'ai juste un avis dessus qui – […]

- Qui vient de tes parents comme Edward, des nôtres. Jasper m'en a touché deux mots, rajouta Alice en voyant ma mine interrogative

- Je vois. Bon et si vous me parliez de vous plus en détail ? Emmett, Edward et toi !

- Comme je te l'ai dit Emmett est un comique dans l'âme profitant de toutes les occasions possibles pour se marrer, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi sérieux que maintenant. Tu sais, le voir tenter avec Rosalie, dit-elle en riant. C'est assez spécial.

- Rosalie est quelqu'un de spéciale, répondis-je en souriant à mon tour. Tu penses que ça pourrait se faire, je veux dire Emmett et elle ? Rosalie peut être effrayante. Elle voudra toujours remettre Emmett à sa place – […]

- Crois-moi, ce serait une bonne chose. Dit-elle sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.»

Alice éclata de rire et j'en fis de même. J'imaginais très mal cette bombasse sublime de Rosalie remettre en place ce grand costaud d'Emmett. Quoi qu'elle en était capable. Je me rappelais de cette fois où nous étions partis dans un bar et que Jasper avait renversé son verre sur un irlandais qui avait bien trop bu à mon goût. Rosalie était venue le remettre elle même à sa place car il avait été bien top impoli avec Jasper. Alice se mit sur le ventre tentant de reprendre ses esprits et j'en fis de même. Je me remis sur le dos et pris mon coussin contre ma poitrine. Je n'avais pas autant ris depuis l'année dernière et ça me faisait du bien.

« - Qu'en-t-il, Edward ? Demandais-je à voix basse en triturant ma taie d'oreiller.

- Je pourrais tellement t'en dire. Contrairement à Emmett, Edward est plus difficile à décrire. Quand tu vois Emmett, tu peux tout de suite te dire qu'il est le type rigolo de la bande, sportif et bien sûr, surprotecteur. Mais Edward, tu ne saurais le décrire aussi facilement. Il est aussi spécial à sa manière je suppose. Il est du genre à penser aux autres avant de penser à lui, comme un genre de héros si tu veux et concerné par tout. Un dauphin pourrait s'étrangler avec un sachet plastique, il trouverait un moyen de se sentir coupable. J'ose croire que c'est son coté d'artiste meurtrie qu'il le pousse à agir comme il le fait.

- Donc il n'agit pas par curiosité. Je veux dire, il semble que je ne sois pas aussi transparente que je voulais le croire et il a senti mon mal à être, si je peux dire ça comme ça, la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré. Je pensais qu'il était juste intrigué. Je n'aurai jamais cru –[…] Non quoique ! Laisse tombé, un artiste tu sais?

- Edward est un pianiste et un compositeur. Je n'aime pas le terme musicien car ce qu'il fait est bien meilleur, c'est de l'art. Dit-elle doucement, fière. Je ne devrais pas t'en parler mais je pense que ça ne lui poserait pas de problème si c'est toi.

- Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait à l'université ? Je veux dire, il doit être vraiment doué.

- Il a décidé de nous suivre et de laisser tomber Julliard. Je te l'ai dit, il est du genre à penser aux autres avant de penser à lui. Il serait sentit coupable de nous abandonner, c'est ce qui est absolument ridicule je te l'accorde !

- L'artiste meurtrie ? Devinais-je »

Elle hocha la tête et ne put s'empêcher de souffler d'exaspération. Alors Edward souffrait autant que moi je souffrais. Non c'étais un euphémisme, nous nous différencions d'une marnière bien distincte. Il pouvait ne pas souffrir et agir en égoïste une fois n'est pas coutume. Moi je ne le pouvais pas, je continuerai à souffrir et à assumer. J'avais agis en égoïste toute une partie de ma vie, je ne pouvais pas continuer.

« - Tu lui ressembles vraiment, tu sais. Dit Alice, Tu ne veux embêter personnes, tu ne veux t'engager avec personne de peur que ce soit trop à endurer alors tu supportes. Edward lui se sent concerner par tout, il veut supporter les malheurs des autres avec eux. Vous cherchez à préserver ceux que vous aimez au maximum …

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Alice et de toute façon ton frère est bien meilleur que moi à ce jeu-là ! Répondis-je

- Alors dit moi ! Me supplia-t-elle

- Je pense que je t'en ai déjà trop dit. La Contredis-je, Et si tu me parlais de toi plutôt ? Tu es bien là pour qu'on puisse apprendre à se connaitre, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que je dévoile mes secrets aussi rapidement, Alice ? »

(…)

Si ma capacité de discernement s'amenuisait, comment allais-je m'y prendre les jours à venir ? Je fis un rapide compte rendu de ma visite à Tanya et me diriger vers le bureau d'Esmée, non sans un dernier sourire à sa secrétaire. J'avais décidé sur un coup de tête de passer la voir avant de partir pour une longue après-midi en amphithéâtre. J'avais besoins d'extérioriser mes aprioris sur la soirée de la veille avec Alice. Avais-je commis une erreur en me livrant ainsi et sans contrainte à une fille que je ne connaissais à peine ?

« - Je t'en prie entre Bella et installe toi, le temps que je récupère ton dossier ! »

Je m'exécutais sans attendre et me calais contre le canapé, les genoux contre ma poitrine. Quand elle récupéra ce dont elle avait besoins, elle s'assit devant et moi ouvrit son calepin pour un top départ. Je ne savais pas par où commencer. Et si j'oubliais quelque chose ? Tout était important et j'avais besoins de conseils, de réponses ou de n'importe quoi.

« - Comment tu vas ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, répondis-je honnêtement, d'une certaine façon bizarrement soulagée depuis hier mais aussi inquiète.

- Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ? Me demanda t-elle intéressée

- Je ne serais pas là si ce n'était pas le cas, du mois je le suppose ! »

Esmée nota quelque chose dans son carnet. Surement ma remarque sarcastique, bien joué Bella. Je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre. C'était nouveau pour moi de me confier et encore plus quand c'était à plusieurs personnes. Enfin deux personnes. Je levais les yeux vers Esmée et me détendit à la vue de son sourire si chaleureux. Je devais me jeter à l'eau si je voulais qu'elle m'aide, c'est comme ça que ça devait se passer.

« - Il y a cette fille qui vient d'arriver et qui m'a complètement prise au dépourvue en débarquant chez moi hier soir. C'est la petite amie de mon meilleur ami alors vous savez je n'ai pas pu la jeter dehors, ce que j'aurai fait en temps normal. Elle est ce qu'on peut appeler de bizarre, dis-je en souriant, et c'est un compliment.

- Et qu'est ce qui te gêne dans ce cas? Me demanda-t-elle doucement

- Je crois que je me suis confiée à elle. Elle est un peu comme vous et je crois que je lui ai fait confiance. Et je ne fais pas aussi facilement confiance, croyez-moi ! Je me suis confiée à elle sans mentir et sans détour. Elle a appris à me connaitre hier soir et elle ne s'est pas enfui. Ce qui est encore plus étrange, c'est que je n'ai jamais parlé ainsi avec quiconque de mon entourage excepté vous deux et je me sens mal à ce propos. J'ai choisi la facilité en me confiant à elle en sachant qu'elle ne connaissait pas mon passé, je me disais comment aurait-elle pu me juger ?

- Ce n'est pas ca choisir la facilité, Bella. Tu trompes à bien des égards. Laisse-moi t'expliquer si tu veux bien ! Choisir la facilité c'est choisir la voie la plus rapide et quelle est-elle dans ton cas ? Tes amis proches ! Avec cette fille tu as simplement choisi de voir les choses autrement. Comme tu l'a si bien dit, tu n'as encore jamais parlé à personne de tout ce que tu lui as confiés et quoi de plus difficile que de se confier à quelqu'un que tu ne connais à peine et qui pourrait si facilement colporter tes histoires au monde entier ? »

Je dépliais mes jambes et les posais à terre sur son sol si bien cirée. Je passais mes mains dans mes long cheveux châtains emmêlés et réfléchis quelques minutes. J'avais été tellement loin du compte, finalement ! Toutefois je ne restais pas convaincue, elle venait de me fiche la trouille. Et si Alice s'en allait raconter à tous mes problèmes ? Mais à qui ? Merde ressaisie toi, Bella. Elle vient d'arriver et ne connait personne.

« - Tu as l'air inquiète, est ce que ça va ?

- Vous venez de dire qu'elle- qu'elle pourrait -[…]

- Je t'arrête tout de suite ! Me coupa-t-elle brusquement, Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit avant de commencer Bella, que tu lui faisais confiance ! Nous avons passés seulement quelques heures ensemble mais je peux dire que tu fais preuve de bon jugements sur certaines choses et que tu as bien fais de lui faire confiance.

- Vous croyez ? Je ne la connais pas mais sa personnalité en dit tellement que je n'ai pas pu faire autrement. Elle semble être quelqu'un de géniale et je pense qu'on pourrait devenir amie. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle pense.

- Et si tu me parlais d'elle et que tu me disais pourquoi vous ne pourriez pas devenir amie ? Tu me sembles persuadées du contraire pourtant, c'est assez intéressant et paradoxale !

- J'ai l'impression de revivre la soirée d'hier soir, dis-je avec le sourire »

Je m'adossais au fond du canapé et levais la tête pour mieux admirer le plafond, qui était d'un blanc éclatant. Ma tête reposait tranquillement sur un des coussins du canapé, ce qui me laissa le loisir de me remémorer notre soirée et les révélations d'Alice. J'en avais appris beaucoup sur elle et beaucoup sur moi-même par la suite

« - Elle s'appelle Alice. Vous vous souvenez de ce gars qui m'horripilait et bien c'est son frère, Edward. Je ne les connais pas assez pour vous parler d'eux mais ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'ils ne sont pas banals. Alice est toujours enjouée d'après ce que j'ai pu constater et d'une certaine manière elle en devient attachante…

- Pourtant tu ne penses pas que vous pourrait être amies.

- Ce n'est pas personnel. C'est juste que je ne croît pas en ses liens ! Vous savez l'amitié, l'amour et tout le bordel qui va avec. Nous en avons, en autre, parlés avec Alice. Je pense que ces liens sont aussi superficiels qu'ils sont éphémères. Il suffit de désaccord, de distance, de changement et tout part en éclat, soufflais-je, amer.

- Et bien si je m'attendais à ça ! Tiens tu si peu à la vie que tu t'éloignes de tous les fondements même qui dit que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécu ? Me demanda Esmée, à présent sérieuse. Les amis, l'amour, la reconnaissance des autres, les buts, les rêves et l'épanouissement. »

Je fis non de la tête. Je n'étais pas suicidaire, dépressive ou quelque chose comme ça. J'étais juste foutrement réaliste. Je n'emporterai pas mes amis avec moi dans la tombe, ni mon petit copain encore moins mon job et mes biens. J'avais les pieds sur terre et je ne m'efforçais pas à vivre les choses à fond. Je n'expérimentais rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire pour me sortir du quotidien, tout ce que je faisais c'était attendre. Attendre de pouvoir être enfin en paix avec moi-même et ma conscience. Quelqu'un de suicidaire ne pensait pas comme ça, si ?

« - Je ne pense pas que cette vie soit veine ou encore moins peu significative, c'est tout le contraire et je l'ai appris quand j'ai enfin réalisé que ce que je faisais était mal ! Je pense que nous devons en faire quelque chose … Je ne sais pas exactement quoi mais rien n'exige que l'on fasse des choses stupides, irréversibles et complètement idiot qu'on regretterait encore et encore tout en réfléchissant à comment effacer ces crasses, dis-je en fermant les yeux »

Encore une fois, je me surpris. Je n'avais encore aucune idée que c'était ce que je pensais il y a quelques minutes. Ecouter ma mère fut la meilleure des choses ce mois-ci. Peut être un jour viendrait où je ne me poserais plus toutes ces questions. J'entendais Esmée grattait frénétiquement sur son calepin. Bordel ! Elle en avait des choses à écrire aujourd'hui.

« - Tu penses donc que se faire des amis, avoir un petit copain et tenter des choses sont des choses stupides ? Ça ne colle pas avec la première idée que tu m'as dite. Est-ce que je dois comprendre que tu ne penses pas vraiment que ce soit éphémère ?

- J-Je ne sais plus trop. Mais Alice a une théorie dessus, me rappelais-je en rouvrant les yeux. Elle pense que je suis effrayée et que j'ai peur de l'abandon si un jour, j'arrivais à tisser des liens avec quelqu'un. Mais je pense qu'elle se focalisait plus sur l'aspect petit copain sinon elle m'aurait parlé de Jasper, non ?

- Je pense qu'Alice est assez maligne. Répondit Esmée avec un sourire assez énigmatique. Disons que tu es effrayées non pas à cause de la peur de l'abandon mais plus à cause de tes anciennes fréquentations et que, ce qui te pousse à ne plus vouloir une quelconque attache.

- Alors quoi ? Je souffre d'un traumatisme post-traumatique ou quelque chose du genre ? M'étranglais-je, ahurie.

- Je ne dirais pas sa comme ça. Tu es bloqués dans ton passé et tu n'avances pas, Bella. Encore une fois tu l'as dit toi-même. Tu as fait des choses que tu regrettes encore et encore. Des choses que tu essaie d'effacer d'une quelconque manière sans pouvoir le faire. Tu sais pourquoi ? Car c'est passé et que tu ne peux pas remonter le temps. Tu as des questions auxquelles tu as des réponses.

- Donc ce que vous êtes en train de me dire, c'est que je dois oublier ? Si-si c'était aussi facile, je ne serais pas là à vous parler de tout ce merdier. Je ne serais pas là à me prendre la tête. Je n'aurai pas toutes ces insomnies, tous maux de têtes, ces foutues remords et ces regrets. M'écriais-je, en me levant »

Je perdais pieds encore une fois. Bon sang, je détestais qu'on me mette sur le fait accomplis ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait tous bordel de merde ? Et pourquoi ma vue se brouillait ? En voyant Esmée toujours aussi calme, je me repris et m'excusais tout en m'asseyant. Je ne devais pas m'en prendre à elle ou à quiconque. J'étais la seule coupable après tout. Je pris ma tête entre mes mains et laissais quelques larmes traîtresses s'échapper.

« - Fais chier, quelle merde ! Soufflais-je »

Esmée se leva et vint à mes côtés pour m'étreindre. Je n'étais pas aussi fragile, mon œil. Esmée me dit tout ce dont j'avais besoins d'entendre mais était-ce vraiment de la satisfaction que je cherchais. Si elle me disait que je ne devais pas m'en prendre autant à moi, je voulais croire qu'il y avait un autre coupable dans ce cas.

« - J'aimerai savoir ce qui s'est passé mais pas tout de suite, surtout que tu reprends les cours dans une demie heure si je ne me trompe pas ! Je voudrais qu'on en parle la semaine prochaine si tu veux bien ? Je suis peut être ta psychologue mais je suis également une mère et je ne voudrais pas que tu sois en retard. »

Je hochais la tête et séchais mes larmes d'un revers de la main. Je me sentais mieux. Est-ce que c'était parce que je pleurais rarement ? Je grimaçais. Est ce que j'avais vraiment chialer. Je remerciais tout de même Esmée qui reprenait sa place tranquillement. Elle referma son calepin et le posa devant elle avec son magnifique stylo plume.

« - Pour finir, j'aimerai qu'on finisse par une dernière chose concernant Alice si ce n'est pas trop te demander ?

- Vous aimeriez que j'essaie, c'est ça ? Dis-je, la voix étouffée. Je l'avais compris des que je vous en ai parlé ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Mais pas seulement avec Alice. Tu peux très bien – […]

- Esmée je vous en prie certainement pas ! La coupais-je, outrée »

Elle me sourit et je ris à mon tour. Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues quand l'image d'Edward me vînt à l'esprit. Elle n'était pas sérieuse. De plus, c'était tellement improbable. Elle n'avait certainement pas vu Edward et sa beauté surnaturelle. Je me levais en n'oubliant pas mon sac et dans élan de gentillesse, l'étreignit une dernière fois en la remerciant. J'avais l'impression de me revoir avant. Merde ! Quand avais-je autant baissé ma garde ? Je sortis de son bureau et la laissais ranger mon dossier. J'allais atteindre l'ascenseur quand Esmée m'interpella depuis le couloir. Je devais passer voir Tanya pour mon prochain rendez-vous.

« - Esmée justement ! Votre fils est là et tiens à vous voir ! s'écria Tanya »

Esmée et moi arrivèrent à hauteur de Tanya quand je reconnue une silhouette que je ne connaissais que trop bien en salle d'attente. Soudain je me rappelais quand j'avais baissé ma garde. J'étais stupéfaite. Je ne trouvais pas les mots. Mais concrètement j'étais stupéfaite.

« - Bella ? Qu'est-ce – […]

- Edward chéri, qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? Le coupa Esmée »

Je regardais à tour de rôle Esmée et Edward. Et je me sentis tout à coup furieuse et stupide. Ils étaient nouveaux en ville, elle venait d'être mutée. Bon sang, j'étais tellement conne. Je fis volte-face et me dirigeais à présent vers les escaliers. Je ne pensais pas regretter quelque chose aussi fort que mes anciennes actions. Mais il fallait une première fois à tout. Je regrettais m'être confier à Esmée Cullen, du moins je tentais de le penser assez fort pour ne pas me sentir plus ridicule. J'étais effrayée, putain pourquoi j'étais effrayée ?

« - Bella attend ! S'écria Esmée

- Ne me touchez pas ! Lançais-je furieuse, en m'écartant d'elle. Je vous ai fait confiance et vous m'avez mentis, putain merde. Vous savez ce que – […] Et putain oubliez ce foutu prochain rendez-vous Tanya, je ne pense pas revenir ! M'écriais-je avant de fuir cet étage de malheur.»


End file.
